


Horn Polishing Day

by Not_Safe_For_Woof



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, So I hope you enjoy those, These are like allllll of my traximus/triceraton headcanons rolled into one small story, Trax is a little dommy but nothing too kinky happens unless you consider tailsex kinky in which case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Safe_For_Woof/pseuds/Not_Safe_For_Woof
Summary: Triceraton culture takes some getting used to. Based on a one off line from the first few episodes of season 3 of the 2003 series.





	Horn Polishing Day

"Normally, Raphael. Partners would polish each other's horns simultaneously. But considering you do not have one..." Traximus gently touches Raph's head with one of his large thumbs, then pulls away. "I hope you do not mind the lack of reciprocation."

" 'Course I don't." Raphael reaches carefully into the polish Trax keeps tucked away somewhere in one of the high cupboards he can't reach. At least, not without using ninja skills. "I mean... it's not like I haven't done this before. I really don't understand what's so special 'bout today." 

Trax nods. "I suppose most of the celebration isn't. Honestly, there are some who think it's just an excuse to get us to buy the expensive stuff." He nods to the small container in Raph's hands. Trax had a much bigger, cheaper tin in the bathroom for daily use. "But... I think it comes down to creating camaraderie and connections between our people." 

Raphael frowns as he digests that. He begins rubbing the sharp prominent horn with the cloth, following the motions Trax had taught him when he moved here permanently about a year ago. "It still doesn't seem like a celebration. Earth's are much... louder. Parades an' decorations an' everything." 

Traximus nods again. His eyes are closed now and he's relaxing into Raphael's comforting touch. "It is simply a different kind of celebration. Like I said, it's a time for private bonding. Of getting to know your family..." his eyes flick up to Raphael "or your beloved better. I do not need a parade to sit here with you privately." 

The turtle's gaze flicks away at those words. He tends to blush when Trax calls him things like that, but neither of them ever point it out. "Yeah, yeah..." Raph mumbles as he goes about his work. He doesn't see Traximus smirk but, he really doesn't have to.

It doesn't take long for Raphael to notice the thick tail slowly wrapping around his ankle and slithering up his leg. He doesn't say anything though. Just continues working. 

It's only when it slips between his asscheeks and prods at his hole that he shifts, grunts, and murmurs. "I'm almost done, can't ya be a bit more patient?"

"I am being patient." Trax's response is deep and husky. He already trying to drag Raph into his arousal. "I wanted to take you as soon as flushed at the word beloved. But..." Traximus voice lifts a bit, suggesting he'll ease off. Then the pause ends, and the voice is a domineering growl. "I figured I couldn't rut your ass against the couch without some preparation." 

The turtle's eyes get wide, and he fumbles with the cloth for a second. "Fuckin'!" Raph whispers the word with a harsh, surprised edge before saying,"Dammit! Could ya warn me next time?"

Trax smirks and shakes his head. "No fun in that."

Raph continues polishing, totally silent as his ass is toyed with. Trax doesn't bother using words to express what he wants. He can already see Raphael is trying to hold back so he can finish his task. His golden eyes are already lidded, betraying his lust. Though, the slight bulge in his lower plastron is evidence enough. 

So, Traximus silently stretches both hands forward. They grab Raph's hips first, before sliding around to rest on his butt. Both cheeks rest easily in Trax's large hands. He squeezes. Raph tries to stay silent, but churrs are hard to keep down, and a quiet one rises up his chest and out into the air. He swears again, but summons all his dwindling focus to finish his task. "There." He breathes, shutting the metal tin. "Now where's tha lube?" 

Traximus smiles, and pulls his hands back. He presses their beaks together in an almost kiss and thanks Raphael for his work. Trax juts his face toward a room down the hall. "Bedroom." He murmurs,"but make sure you put this away in its drawer before you come back with lube." He taps the tin with a pointed claw.

Raph waves a hand as he walks away. "Yeah, yeah." Trax watches his ass as he walks, paying particular attention to his tail, which is wiggling a bit as he goes. Probably anticipating what's soon to be under it. 

When Raph rounds the corner into their shared bedroom, disappearing from his sight, Trax turns his attention to the living space around them. His couch, or that's what Raphael calls it, is large enough for a Triceraton to comfortably recline. He does so, turning to his left to stare out the huge windows that almost completely cover the left wall. 

The view of the Triceraton skyline is magnificent, artificial lights of rooms and antennas dotting his view. Stars from the depths of space creep through too. His penthouse room is all possible because of the resistance. He was the first elected official to the new republic, and as long as he served his people well, which he knew he would, he would keep the perks. 

The bureaucracy tires him, but it's worth it to see his fellow citizens happy and free. With his paycheck and his boyfriend taking the edge off, he's sure he could do this job for a very long time. 

Trax starts pulling off what little clothes he has on as Raph re-enters. They're eyes lock for a moment, until Raphael sees what he's doing. He blushes as the Triceraton's large cock starts to slowly appear. It's far from fully hard, but even dangling it's an impressive size. Thick and long with large drooping balls underneath. 

He kicks off his pants, and his tail swings up and out before gesturing Raph closer. The turtle gulps and nods. Once he's at the edge of the couch, Traximus sits up and sets his hands to exploring. Both go back to the turtles tight ass first, squeezing and then tweaking his tail. Raphael grunts, and his face gets red hot.

They come around to his front next. One teases his crotch, while the other presses into his chest. He spreads his hand out, showing the turtle just how much bigger he is. A show of power that makes Raphael churr gently. It would be louder, but Raphael is stubborn when it comes to giving into pleasure. He always wants to prove he can take whatever Trax can throw at him without falling into a mass of moans and whines. He usually manages to hold on for awhile, but it always ends the same. 

It doesn't bother Traximus one bit though. Seeing Raphael slowly fall apart is one of the greatest pleasures of making love to him. 

His long tail slips forward as his hands continued to tease. It wriggles in front of Raphael's face. "Let's start here tonight alright?" Trax's voice is back to a deep, husky rumble now, his lust showing through. 

Raphael just nods and uncaps the lube. He pours a generous amount onto his hands first, then strokes along the tail, making it slick and shiny. He goes down quite far, confident in how much he can take. Sometimes a bit too overconfident, Trax notices as Raph rubs down farther than he has before. He doesn't protest though. He can be careful, even if his boyfriend is not.

Then Raph is bending over, flipping his tail up to expose his hole, and putting more lube on his hands. Trax stares eagerly as he preps himself, licking his lips in anticipation. It's always best to let Raphael start. Trax is bigger everywhere. Even his tapered tail gets as thick as Raph's fingers rather quickly. Once in awhile, they'd begin with Trax's tongue digging into his entrance, but with the lubricant already in use there's no point. 

After burying two fingers down to the knuckle, Raph removes them, stands, and then turns to press himself into Trax's large muscled arms. He happily takes the turtle in a warm embrace. The thick tail moves again. This time it presses in, instead of just teasing the entrance. Raphael grunts just like before, but then moans and relaxes as more gets buried. 

"Traxi..." He breathes, nuzzling into his exposed chest. It's not a very creative nickname, but Raphael is the only one who uses it. That's what makes it special.

The slick tail digs in further. Traximus can feel his ass clenching around it. He moans when he brushes against his prostate and then keeps sliding deeper. "F-Fuck..." Raph bites down on the word, barely getting it out of his mouth. "Traximus. Please I..."

"Shhh, Raphael. I know what you want. We will get there. I'd like to enjoy teasing you a bit longer. Have patience." 

Raph starts to protest, but the tail moves again, plunging deeper still and brushing his prostate once more. Whatever he's about to say dies on his lips and he's left whimpering and burying his face into Trax's pecs.

A moment later, one large hand slides forward. A thick finger slowly brushes up and down Raph's bulging slit. His breath hitches, and both hands grip onto thick arms. It's so obvious that he's trying to hold back, that Traximus grins and shakes his head. "There's no need to be like that, Raphael. Drop down for me." 

The turtle squirms where his stands, then whines, still refusing to give in. So Traximus sighs and growls, "I said drop down. Right. Now."

His sensitive cock slips out right away, and Trax slides one of his thick fingers along the underside of it. "There you go. Did you really need to be so difficult about it?" He looks into Raph's eyes, continuing to barely brush his cock. He's biting his lip, and shivering where he stands. Traximus shifts his tail, and at the same time, presses forward to capture Raphael's lips in a deep kiss. 

His tongue is nice and long too, and explores every inch of Raph's warm mouth. When they finally pull apart, Raph is panting. Traximus nuzzles their beaks together, smiling. There's a pleasure in watching his boyfriend slowly break down, and some amusement witnessing him continue to prolong the inevitable. "You can let go." He rumbles softly, "It's just you and me, and I'm not going to judge you. You know that. In fact I love it when you do."

Those words seem to finally do it, the tension leaves Raphael's body, and he moans. Not loudly, but enough. Trax kisses him again, lighter this time. And then after thrusting in his tail one more time (which makes Raphael squeal deliciously) he withdraws it. He'd been waiting for him to relax before moving on. He scoops Raph up into his lap, and grips both of his asscheeks. Traximus spreads his hole wide before lubing up and slowly pushing in a thick digit of his own. 

It's a slow process, with Raphael letting out small whimpers as he's stretched even wider. He buries his head into Traximus' shoulder, so each sound is muffled. The finger hilts, and Raph is stuffed and full and stretched. Movement starts, slow and cautious. More whimpers follow, but over time they shift into moans. Soft first, then louder and louder the more comfortable he gets. The faster Traximus pushes in and out. 

Until something is hit, and Raph's voice jumps up twenty decibels and two octaves. Trax slams in harder, and the response is just as loud but goes into the deeper parts of Raph's baritone voice. Another thrust. "Fuuuuuuuckkk..." Raphael groans, still deep. Another. "Traxi!" A jump up, a squeal really. Once more. "Oh my god..." Breathy, barely there really, all surprise. 

Traximus is having a blast prying out each noise. Every single one is music. Every time he can manage to catch a brief glimpse of his lover's flushed, frantic face is a new beauty to behold. He kisses him, and their tongues mingle and taste. The movement doesn't stop, and neither do Raphael's noises, flowing between their connected mouths. 

Their tongues only pull back when Traximus is willing to slip out the finger buried deep between Raph's cheeks. Said turtle is gripping onto Trax's broad shoulders for dear life, panting and trying to regain some composure.

Traximus doesn't let him. "Am I fucking you here or on the bed?"

Raph splutters, then curses. "Uh... jeez here? Yeah fuck it. I want it Traxi. Want you."

"Good. Very good." Traximus shifts, and Raphael immediately does so too, expecting Trax to lay down and let him ride.  
He's stopped halfway there though by a strong hand and a deep voice. "Let's... change things today Raphael. As much as I enjoy seeing you writhe and bounce on my cock." Raph churrs quietly at those words. "I want a different vantage point today. One with more control." 

Suddenly he's pushing Raph back onto his carapace and lifting up his legs. He keeps going, bending his flexible ninja boyfriend nearly in half. "There. Much better."

Traximus lays his dick along Raph's ass, covering his hole and tail. He slides his hips back and forth, nice and slow. A wide smirk stretches across his face as he watches Raphael squirm underneath him. "You want it so bad don't you..."

"Yeah..." Raph moans and spreads his legs as wide as they can go. Traximus nods, grunts, and begins drizzling lube all over his large cock. Some of it drips down onto Raphael's ass, but neither of them care. It helps more than hinders them anyway. 

Trax's hands move deftly across his member, getting every inch as smooth and slippery as possible. Once done, he wipes off both hands and reaches forward to gently touch Raphael's face. He smiles down at him as he asks, "You ready?"

"Mmhmm..." The murmur is paired with a quick nod. Raph's eyes are focused downward, toward his stretched hole. 

"Alright." Trax says, "Just relax." It seems silly to even bring that up. They've done this enough times that Raphael knows. Still, he seems to visibly slacken once it's said. Maybe the cue alone helped.

Traximus' head breaches slowly, carefully. He strokes along Raphael's thighs and buttocks, trying to calm him more. Said turtle takes deep slow breaths and groans as the thick slab of Triceraton meat starts to enter him. 

The relaxation and stretching does its work though, and soon more and more Traximus' cock enters. Raphael bites his lip as he's slowly penetrated. He's trying to keep in the sounds that are bubbling up, but the pressure in his ass quickly overwhelms him and he finds himself moaning. More slips in and churrs mix with those moans. Then whines mix with those churrs. By the time Trax hilts, his heavy balls resting firmly against Raph's tail, the turtle is a mess of senseless noise. 

Raph moves without thought, pushing back into Trax's hips for awhile before he realizes that he's getting nowhere. Then he simply squirms. "Traxi... God why are ya so big..."

"Cause you like me big. Or maybe because your just small." The way Raph pouts is cute, but he apologizes for the teasing with a caress of his cheek. Then he pulls out his cock halfway, and slams back in.

Raphael chirps, high and sudden. Then covers his mouth, whole face turning an even darker green. "None of that." Trax rumbles, and pins Raph's hand to the couch before bucking in again. 

"Fuck! Traxi! I-" Another thrust gets the next high chirp out of him. Another produces a string of frantic churrs. Raph's forgets his embarassment. His legs spread wider, showing Traximus just how much he wants more of the unbelievable pleasure. 

They go faster. He's spurred on by his partners sounds. By his spread legs. By the way that the cock between his legs is twitching and dripping pre with every thrust. 

Deep guttural grunts begin slipping out of Trax's mouth the more they get into it. Raphael is so warm, and tight, and perfect. How could he not get lost in the sounds streaming from his lips, and the way his ass holds firmly onto his slick cock? "Mmmm... Raphael. So perfect, Raphael." 

Raph, for what it's worth, tries to respond. He grips onto his boyfriend's thick arms to get his attention, but all that comes out is "Ah! Ah! Tr-Tr-Traaah oh my- f-fuck!" The next word, whatever it was going to be, is covered up by several high chirps that mix with deep senseless churrs. Raphael's eyes are starting to roll back. He writhes on the couch, and with the way his cock is leaking, Traximus is surprised he hasn't come yet.

Of course as soon as the thought slips through, Raph grips down on his cock harder, all the sounds he's making stop. His mouth hangs open, and his eyelids flutter. 

Trax just holds him close as he makes a mess all over himself. He grunts and keeps thrusting, until the vice grip of Raphael's spasming ass becomes too much and he cums too. His is a noisier climax. Bass moans and rumbles drip out as Raph's tight turtle hole is filled with Triceraton seed. 

Traximus has a lot to give, and before he even pulls out Raph is leaking. Not that said turtle cares much. He's too busy riding out his high to pay attention to Trax slowly pulling out, making even more of a mess on Raphael's ass and tail when he does. 

Raph spends fifteen minutes just breathing, going into a semi-meditative state so his brain can reset. He barely even notices the warm cloth gently cleaning him, brushing over his tail first, then hole, then cock and slit, then up past his chest to get the few drops he managed to shoot onto his face. Had he really cum that hard? The worn-out feeling in his bones tells him he had. 

Traximus finishes cleaning, tucks away Raph's cock and then nuzzles him. Their heads tilt to meet in a soft, careful kiss. They separate with a smile. 

Traximus reaches forward, caressing his cheek. He rumbles, "There is still some celebration we can still enjoy, if you're willing."

Raph groans and tilts his head to stare at his sore butt. "We don't have ta go anywhere do we?"

"Not at all. In fact we don't have to move from this spot." Trax is smirking now, michevious, barely hiding something.

Raphael's curiosity piques immediately. "What is it?"

"Wellllll... you know how most Wreg Wrestling matches only take place on the weekends?"

Raph's eyes brighten, and he rises. "Is der a special one for the holiday?"

"Yep."

"Oh hell yeah!" Raph's pumps his fist too enthusiastically and Trax gives another gentle caress when the soreness in his body catches up. 

"I'll make snacks. You get it all set up. Your guy is in this match actually."

Raphael reaches for the remote. "Gry'ack is up today? Oh man this day just keeps getting better. Think someone will finally strip him down so we can see that bulge in all its glory?"

"You ask that every time and I always say the same thing. Doubtful. You can still drool over his pecs and arms though." Trax is walking away, his voice fading. 

"Yeah, that's a good trade off." Raph starts flipping toward the right channel and relaxes quickly into the couch. This holiday sure wasn't as flashy as some of Earth's but Raphael is pretty sure he liked it that way. It's way more comfortable to just spend some quality time with his boyfriend.


End file.
